


I Trust You

by PaladinAlby



Series: Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, So anyone!!, Swearing, The Reader is not specified, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is apart of Derek’s pack and also happens to be Derek’s mate. Vampires come to town but Derek doesn’t let Reader help them fight. Reader goes against Derek’s wishes and helps anyways. Angst ensues but ends in happiness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes im terribly sorry because i first wrote this for a friend and then i thought i might as well post it here for all you Derek lovers out there. Be gentle with me though, i was very hesitant because Reader insert fics are very different for me to write since i usually write Character x Character. Hope you enjoy though :3
> 
> In case you dont know (Y/N) is Your Name. (Y/N/N) is Your Nick Name

It was just another day at the loft, everyone was chilling, researching on how to kill the new threat to Beacon Hills. This threat being Vampires of course, Stiles laughing hysterically because he thought it was a joke but judging by Derek’s face, it was not.  
“But you told me Vampires weren’t real!” Stiles says, eyes wide in shock. Derek just shakes his head, he honestly didn’t know they existed.

So yes, it was just like any other day for the Hale pack. Today however, seemed to be the day all hell broke loose. Derek got a call from Deaton, the doctor shouting that the Vampires were at the animal clinic. Derek immediately started shouting at everyone to go. You stood up and grabbed your gun, making sure the clip was filled with those special bullets Argent gave you. You slipped your knives into your boots.

 

“You’re not coming.” Derek says to you. You glared at him with what you hoped was the force of a thousand suns.

“Like hell I’m not!” You exclaim.

“Yes you are. You’re staying here with Peter, Lydia and Stiles.” Stiles throws his hands up in the air in frustration, mostly because he couldn’t come either. You opened your mouth to argue back but Derek was already walking out. You sighed in frustration, irritation consuming your body, throwing your knife at the wall.

A few minutes after they are gone, you were relentlessly pacing.

“(Y/N) it’s gonna be okay. They’re Werewolves, they will be fine. Right Peter?” Peter hummed his agreement. You glared at Lydia. “(Y/N/N) don’t you dare glare at me.”

“Don’t call me (Y/N/N), not when I’m mad.” You yelled, feeling beyond annoyed at this point. People have just finally stopped calling you (Y/N/N), you don’t need it starting up again.

A few minutes more you were finally done waiting. You stomped over to the wall and pulled your knife out from it and shoved it in your boot. “(Y/N) where are you going?” Stiles asks.

“To help, God forsake me FOR JUST TRYING TO HELP.” You yelled, stomping out of the loft with a look of determination.

It only took you a few minutes to get to the animal clinic, running into the small building. What greeted was something truthfully unsurprising.

Derek and the pack were losing generously, each member being thrown everywhere like a rag doll. The Vampires were undoubtedly tougher than everyone had thought. Then your eyes found Derek. Derek is on the ground, a vampire on top of him, a devilish smile planted on his face. He was just about to break Derek’s neck when you ran over and sliced their head off with a machete. Derek was breathing heavily, looking up in surprise. It all turned to anger when he saw you standing there. You reached out a hand, helping Derek stand up.

“What the hell are you doing here!?”

“Helping. Looks like you need it as well.” You say, running towards the next vampire and slicing their head off.

With your help they defeated the vampires with barely any effort. You all were about to clean up when Deaton said he would take care of it. You thanked him, and left.  
The trip back to the loft was as awkward as ever. The rest of the pack opting to go back to their homes. So it was just you and Derek sitting in your car, awkward silence filling it up. It seemed to take longer to get back to the loft but once you did, Derek stormed out of the car, once you were both in the loft, Derek started expressing his anger, stomping around, ignoring the fuck outta you as if his life depended on it. Stiles was sitting awkwardly on a chair, Peter on the couch and Lydia on the desk.

“Would you fucking talk to me?” You said, finding his silent treatment childish.

“You disobeyed me.” Peter snorted in the background, already knowing how you would respond to that.

“I disobeyed you? I’m sorry but I don’t fucking belong to you, I belong to myself. And it’s lucky I had because without me, you would have all died.”

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT (Y/N)!” The room went silent, Derek’s eyes were glowing Alpha red. Peter stood up.

“Come on children, let’s leave these two to sort their shit out. Especially if Derek is shouting at his mate.” Derek growled at Peter but he just smirked and waved goodbye, following Stiles and Lydia out the door. And then it all started.

“THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THE POINT?” You yell as the other three left.

“THE POINT IS, IS THAT I AM YOUR ALPHA. YOU ARE MY PACK. YOU LISTEN TO ME SO I KNOW TO TRUST YOU!”

“WELL IM SORRY ALPHA BUT YOU MADE A DUMB CALL THAT I HAD TO DISOBEY.” He looks at you without blinking for what seems like a year.

“You could have gotten hurt.” He says softly and your heart sinks.

“You could’ve too.” You say and he sighs, his head dropping forwards to stare at the ground.

“Derek sometimes you gotta trust in your pack to save you, not you save the pack.” You say walking towards him.

“I do trust in them.” You raised your eyebrows.

“And not me?” Derek looked at you with desperate eyes.

“I trust you (Y/N), I trust you a lot. It’s not about trust right now anyways. It’s about responsibility. As Alpha I feel responsible for everyone’s well-being. You more importantly because you are my mate. If any harm had come to you, I don’t think I could ever forgive myself.” You felt your heart sink even more.

“I know you feel that responsibility, but it’s also your packs job to make sure you’re okay and safe.” Derek doesn’t budge though, you could practically feel the sadness radiating off of him. “We gotta make sure our sour wolf doesn’t get too sour” his face broke into a grin, you smiling widely.

“I’m pretty sure the only person who can do that is you.” You snorted.

“Whys that?” He grinned, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you close.

“Well, you’re the only one that can kiss me.” You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Well I’m pretty sure Stiles wouldn’t mind. Not that I would let him.” Derek threw his head back and laughed.

“I’m sure Stiles would do a lot of things. But I’d much rather have you just kiss me.” You smiled, leaning in and pecking him on the mouth.

“Like that?” Derek rolled his eyes.

“That’s not a kiss. This is.” He crashes his lips into yours, smiling when the impact nearly made you fall back but his arms around you stopped you. You kissed for what felt like hours but in reality was just a few minutes. You pulled back to stare into his eyes, which were his Alpha red. You smiled and hugged him close, burying your face into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
